The Way It Should Be
by rita louise evans
Summary: Matt, Amy, Adam, Jeff, Trish, John and Maria fanfic, please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**The way it should be **

**Prologue**

Amy Dumas (Lita) was with Matt Hardy and they broke up when she had an affair with Adam Copeland (Edge) she is now with Adam and they have been together for one year. But for the past three months she has been secretly seeing Matt and now with Jeff coming back to the WWE and being on Monday Night RAW where Edge is the WWE champion and Lita is the women's champion will it cause some kind of tension Jeff knows that Amy and Matt are seeing each other but will they come up with a plan and will Jeff win back Trish now that she is with John only time will tell.

**Chapter 1 **

Amy and Adam had just arrived at the arena for the show.

"Adam I'm just gonna go and say welcome back to Jeff" Amy said.

"Why" Adam asked.

"Because he was my best friend and it's the right thing to do" Amy said.

"Ok whatever" Adam said.

"Fine see you later" Amy said.

Then she went to Jeff's locker room, when she got there she knocked on the door.

"Hey Amy come in" Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff welcome back" Amy said and hugged him.

"Amy I've got something to tell you but you didn't hear this from me but Matt's here he's in the holiday inn about five minutes from here he didn't want me to tell you until after the show but I thought I should tell you now" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff I'll see you later" Amy said.

"Bye Amy" Jeff said.

Then she went to the holiday inn to see Matt when she got to his room she knocked then he opened the door and Amy jumped in to his arm's and kissed him.

"Hey baby I missed you too" Matt said.

"I love you" Amy said.

"I love you too, Jeff told you I was here didn't he" Matt asked.

"Yes do you mind" Amy asked.

"No but I had a surprise for you and I haven't had time to finish it" Matt said.

"What is it" Amy asked.

"You'll see" Matt said.

"Matt I can't do this anymore I can't keep pretending to be still in love with Adam I won't to tell him about us and to tell everyone that were back together" Amy said.

"I know it's hard for me to think of him being close to you so me and Jeff went to Mr McMahon and I told him about us and that me and Jeff had a plan that next week on RAW that I left Smackdown for RAW and that I would be fighting Edge for the WWE title and for you to turn on Edge and rejoin me and Jeff for team extreme" Matt said. "Yes" Amy said hugging Matt.

"I thought you'd be happy" Matt said.

"Matt I've go to go I'm supposed to be on soon I love you I'll see you later" Amy said then she left.

When she got back to the arena Adam was there.

"Where have you been" Adam asked.

"I had to go out" Amy said.

"Why" Adam asked.

"I needed some air" Amy said.

"Ok I've got my match soon with Jeff" Adam said.

"You've got a match with Jeff" Amy said shocked.

"Yes I have and you need to be there to make sure I win" Adam said.

"Ok whatever" Amy said.

During the match you could see how uncomfortable Amy was, Jeff won the match after he done the twist of fate on Edge and then the Swanton Bomb. After the match Adam and Amy were backstage.

"Amy you were supposed to stop him from winning" Adam said.

"It's not my fault you lost may be if you weren't such an ass hole you would win a few more matches without my help" Amy said and walked off.

"Where are you going" Adam asked.

"I'm going to my mom's" Amy said.

"Ok whatever" Adam said.

Then she went to the holiday inn to see Matt and she told him what happened.

"Don't worry Amy it won't be long now until everyone knows about us" Matt said.

Then Jeff came in.

"Hey bro, Amy" Jeff said.

"Great match" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Jeff said and hugged her.

"I've missed this us all being together like before" Amy said.

"Now we'll have more days like this now that Jeff's back and I'm joining you on RAW" Matt said.

"I better go I really want to see Trish" Jeff said.

"Jeff you do know she's with John" Amy asked.

"I know that but I love her Amy and I'm gonna win her back" Jeff said.

"Good luck" Amy said.

"Thanks I'll see you later" Jeff said and left.

"I hope he does get back together with Trish" Matt said.

"So do I" Amy said.

"Do you remember earlier when I said I had a surprise for you" Matt said.

"Yes Matt I remember" Amy said.

"I did plan on making us a special dinner but I didn't have enough time. I was out shopping the other day and I saw this and thought of you" Matt said and handed her a box.

Then Amy opened it and there was a necklace with a heart and it had an L in the middle of it.

"Matt I don't know what to say" Amy said and kissed him.

"So you like it" Matt asked.

"Thank you baby I love it and I love you" Amy said.

"I love you too" Matt said and kissed her.

When Jeff got to Trish's he knocked on the door.

"Hi Jeff what are you doing here" Trish asked.

"Trish we need to talk" Jeff said.

"Ok but you can't stay long John will be home in half an hour" Trish said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

Then he went inside and they sat on the couch.

"Trish I know that when I left, you couldn't understand why I just left you and not said why well I'm here now to tell you that leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did but I had to go and sort myself out before I could come back and tell you how much I love you and need you" Jeff said.

"Jeff you are unbelievable you think you can come back after three years and expect me to just come back to you we'll Jeff your wrong. When you left you broke my heart and it took me ages to get over you, I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you and you left without a word nothing now I've moved on I'm with somebody who treats me right and he will never hurt me like you did" Trish said.

"Trish I'm sorry about what I did but can you please give me another chance" Jeff asked.

"I'm sorry Jeff but I can't, I think it would be best if you leave now" Trish said.

"Ok Trish but I hope in time you'll forgive me" Jeff said.

After Jeff left Trish was sitting on the couch crying, when John walked in.

"Baby what's wrong" John asked.

"Baby it's nothing I was just watching a sad movie" Trish said.

Trish hated lying to John but she couldn't tell him Jeff was there he would go and tell Jeff to stay away form her.

"Ok baby are you ready to go" John asked.

"Baby I'm not really feeling up to it would you mind if we went tomorrow" Trish said.

"Ok baby I'm just gonna go and make something to eat" John said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

Then Trish rang Maria.

"Hey Maria I really need to talk to you" Trish said.

"Ok I'll be over in half an hour" Maria said.

"Maria can you meet me tomorrow" Trish asked.

"Ok I'll be round about ten" Maria said.

"Ok thanks Maria" Trish said.

"No problem" Maria said.

"Maria I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow" Trish said.

"Ok bye" Maria said.

Then John came in.

"Trish do you want anything to eat" John asked.

"No thank you baby I'm not hungry, baby I'm feeling a bit tired I'm just gonna go to bed" Trish said.

"Ok baby goodnight" John said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2 **

The next day Maria came over and Trish told her what happened.

"So what are you gonna do" Trish asked.

"I'm not gonna do anything I love John, when Jeff left me I didn't think I'd ever get over it, then I met John" Trish said.

"Have you told John, Jeff's back" Maria asked.

"No and I'm not going too" Trish said.

"Trish I really think you should tell John" Maria said.

"What's the point he's gonna find out anyway" Trish said.

"John comes back to Raw on Monday doesn't he" Maria asked.

"Yeah he does Maria I knew Jeff was coming back and I really thought I could handle it why did he have to come round yesterday" Trish said.

"Trish do you remember when Randy left me for Torrie and how heartbroken I was" Maria said.

"Yeah I remember" Trish said.

"You told me I'd get over it, you were right and me and Randy are friends again and I'm happy he's with Torrie he truly loves her, Trish you will get through this Jeff coming back has just returned your old feelings for him you need to follow your heart" Maria said.

"Maria you're right I need to do what's right for me" Trish said.

Then Amy came over.

"Hey Amy" Trish said.

"Hey Trish, Maria" Amy said.

"Hey Amy what's up" Maria said.

"Trish did Jeff come over yesterday" Amy asked.

"Yeah he did" Trish said.

"Trish I'm sorry I told him not to so how did it go" Amy asked.

"It didn't go to well I just wish he hadn't come over" Trish said.

"Trish how do you feel about Jeff" Amy asked.

"I love Jeff and I always will but I'm in love with John" Trish said.

"Do you feel the same way you feel for Jeff" Amy asked.

"I don't know" Trish said.

"Trish take it from someone who knows if you love someone you should be with them" Amy said.

"Amy I do love John it's just in a different way to Jeff, but there's one thing I do know John will never hurt me the way that Jeff did" Trish said.

"Trish you're my best friend and I want what's best for you if you want to be with John be with John, you have to do what's right for you" Amy said.

"Amy's right Trish you need to do what's right for you" Maria said.

"Trish Maria I gotta go I'll ring you later" Amy said.

"Bye Amy" Trish and Maria said.

Then Amy went to meet Matt at the hotel and she saw him in the lobby and went up to him and kissed him.

"I missed you too" Matt said.

"Matt I was thinking we could go in a couple of weeks to the Bahamas for a few days" Amy said.

"Ok baby I'd love too" Matt said.

"Matt I can't wait for the whole world to know we're back together" Amy said.

"Me too, how's Trish" Matt asked.

"She's ok I guess, I know she loves Jeff but she's confused" Amy said.

"I love it if they got back together but John's a good friend of mine and I'd feel bad for him" Matt said.

"Me too" Amy said.

"How about we go and watch a movie before we go and get something to eat" Matt said.

"Ok but what if someone sees us" Amy said.

"I don't care if they see us you're my girl and I want to take you out" Matt said.

"I'm really you're girl" Amy asked.

"Always baby" Matt said and kissed her.

Then Jeff came up to them.

"Hey Matt, Amy" Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff what's up" Matt asked.

"Nothing really I was just wondering if you guys wanted to hung out" Jeff asked.

"We're just on are way to the movies" Matt said.

"Really what movie are you gonna watch" Jeff asked.

"We haven't decided yet" Matt said.

"Jeff I'm sorry about what happened with Trish" Amy said.

"I'm ok really I know she loves me" Jeff said.

"Jeff do you really think it's a good idea to go after Trish when she's with John" Matt said.

"Matt I gotta I love her, you're with Amy because you love her" Jeff said.

"That's different" Matt said.

"How is it" Jeff said.

"Jeff me and Amy we're together for years and it's a different situation" Matt said.

"Matt if I had told you not to go after Amy again would you have listened" Jeff asked.

"No I guess not" Matt said.

"That's because you love her and you wanted nothing more than to be with her" Jeff said.

"Matt you said that" Amy asked.

"Yeah I did" Matt said.

"Matt I'm really sorry I left you" Amy said.

"Baby its ok" Matt said and kissed her.

"Matt I just want what you have" Jeff said.

"Then go after her bro" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 3**

A couple of days later Jeff went over to Trish's place.

"Jeff what are you doing here" Trish asked.

"I need to talk to you" Jeff said.

"Jeff you can't keep coming around like this what if John was home" Trish said.

"Trish I wouldn't care if John was home I need too to tell you something and after I'll go" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff what was it you wanted to tell me" Trish asked.

"Trish I love you I want to be with you can you honestly tell me you feel nothing for me" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I love John" Trish said.

"Trish I now you love me and when you ready to admit it I'll be waiting" Jeff said and he handed her a box and walked away.

As Jeff was walking away she opened the box and it was the necklace she brought him she couldn't believe he'd kept it all this time. Then she went back inside and put the necklace in the draw and went to make something to eat then John came in.

"Hey baby" John said and kissed her.

"How was training" Trish asked.

"It was good have you herd who's come back to Raw" John asked.

"No who" Trish asked.

"Your ex Jeff Hardy" John said.

"Really" Trish said she hated lying to John but she couldn't tell him he'd been there.

"Trish how do you feel about Jeff coming back" John asked.

"It doesn't bother me John I love you" Trish said.

"I love you too, I can't believe Jeff left you he's an idiot if he couldn't see what he had" John said and Trish started crying.

"John I'm just gonna go and see Maria" Trish said.

"Ok baby" John said and kissed her.

Then she went to Jeff's house.

"Trish what are you doing here" Jeff asked shocked to see her.

"Jeff you can't come around anymore I'm with John you need to forget about us" Trish said.

"Trish I love you I'll never forget about us I know you love me I can feel it in my heart Trish I know that when I left you I broke you're heart but I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making it up to you" Jeff said.

"Jeff please don't" Trish said.

"Trish if you can honestly tell me that you don't love me I'll leave and you'll never have to worry about seeing me again" Jeff said.

"Jeff I love you I always have but we can never be together" Trish said.

"Why" Jeff asked.

"Jeff you know why" Trish said.

"Trish if I love you and you love me why can't we be together" Jeff said.

Jeff was getting closer and closer to Trish they were inches apart.

"Jeff we can't" Trish said.

"Why not" Jeff asked.

"Jeff please don't" Trish said.

"Don't what" Jeff said and kissed her and she kissed him back and after a couple of minutes Trish pulled apart from Jeff.

"What about John" Trish asked.

"What about him" Jeff said and kissed her again.

"Jeff we can't do this, this is wrong" Trish said.

"Yes but it feels so right" Jeff said.

"Jeff I think I should go" Trish said.

Then Trish drove to the beach to think. Why is this happening to me why did Jeff have to leave why did he kiss me why did I kiss him back if I love John.

After Trish left Jeff went over to see Matt and Amy was there.

"Hey Matt, Amy" Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff" Matt said.

"Hey Jeff you look happy" Amy said.

"I am" Jeff said.

"Jeff what's happened" Amy asked.

"Me and Trish kissed she still loves me" Jeff said.

"Congrats man" Matt said.

"Thanks man are you ready for Monday" Jeff said.

"Yeah I can't wait" Matt said.

"TeamXtreme back together again" Amy said.

"So Matt how do you feel about coming WWE champ" Jeff asked.

"I can't wait" Matt said.

"Baby I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said and kissed her.

"Bye Amy" Jeff said and hugged her.

Then Amy went home.

"Where have you been" Adam asked.

"Out" Amy said.

"Whatever I'm going out" Adam said.

"Good" Amy said and went upstairs.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 4 **

On the Monday before Raw John and Trish were on there way to the arena.

"Baby tomorrow I'm going to England for a few weeks to promote the movie" John said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

Then they walked into the arena.

"John I'm just gonna go and get ready for my match I'll see you later" Trish said.

"Ok baby" John said.

When she was walking to the locker room she bumped into Jeff.

"Hey baby" Jeff said.

"Jeff we need to talk" Trish said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

Then they went to Jeff's locker room.

"So what did you want to tell me" Jeff asked.

"Jeff what happened the other day shouldn't have happened I'm with John" Trish said.

"Trish can you honestly tell me you felt nothing when we kissed" Jeff asked.

"Jeff please don't" Trish said.

"Trish I know you, I know you felt something" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm with John you need to forget about us" Trish said.

"Trish I know you don't love John" Jeff said.

"How would you know" Trish asked getting mad.

"I know you" Jeff said.

"Correction you did know me, three years is a long time things change I've changed I'm not the same girl I was three years ago" Trish said.

"You'll always be the same to me, Trish if you can honestly sit here and tell me that kiss meant nothing to you I'll leave and I won't come back" Jeff said.

"Jeff that's your answer for everything when things get hard you leave" Trish said.

"Trish that's not fair" Jeff said.

"What's not fair, its what you did Jeff I was gonna marry you and you left me a few weeks before are wedding and you don't tell me why and what for then three years later you come back and expect me to just forget about what happened" Trish said.

"Trish I'm so sorry" Jeff said.

"Yeah me too" Trish said and started crying then Jeff moved closer to her.

"Jeff don't" Trish said then Jeff pulled her into her arms and Trish started hitting him in the chest.

"Baby I'm sorry I hurt you" Jeff said.

And Trish could see the hurt in his eye's and stopped hitting him and let him hold her it felt good to be in his arms again.

"Jeff why did you leave me" Trish asked.

"I had too" Jeff said.

"Why" Trish asked.

"I wasn't good enough for you" Jeff said.

"Jeff how could you have thought that" Trish said.

"Trish I had just been fired from the job I love for being an idiot and I thought you deserved someone better than me someone who would be able to provide for you and make you happy" Jeff said.

"Jeff you made me happy" Trish said.

"Trish I'm sorry I didn't tell you why I left but you have to believe me when I say I love you and I will always love you" Jeff said.

"Jeff I love you but your too late I'm with John" Trish said.

"Trish I know we're meant to be together and when you ready I'll be here waiting" Jeff said.

"Jeff I've got to go I've got my match soon" Trish said.

"Ok Trish you know where I am" Jeff said.

Then Trish went to her locker room and got ready for her match. After Trish left Matt came in to Jeff locker room.

"Hey Jeff are you ready" Matt asked.

"Yeah where's Amy" Jeff asked.

"She's with Adam it would give the game away if she was in here with us" Matt said.

"Yeah ok" Jeff said.

Then Matt rang Amy.

"Hey baby" Matt said.

"Hey" Amy said.

"Are you ready" Matt asked.

"Yeah are you" Amy asked.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life" Matt said.

"I can't wait until everyone knows" Amy said.

"Me too Amy I've got to go and get ready I'll see you out there" Matt said.

"Ok I love you" Amy said.

"I love you too baby" Matt said.

As Amy put the phone down Adam came in the room.

"Who was you talking too" Adam asked.

"I was talking to my mom have you got a problem with that" Amy asked getting annoyed.

"Amy what the fuck is wrong with you every time I ask you something you bite my head off" Adam asked.

"Adam we need to get ready for the match against Matt" Amy said.

"What's there to get ready for Matt can't beat me especially with you by my side" Adam said and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready" Adam asked.

"More than you know" Amy said.

Then they left as they were walking to the end of the ramp they herd Matt's music hit and Amy smiled then they walked to the end of the entrance.

"And now from Toronto Canada the WWE Champion the Rated R Superstar Edge being accompanied with Lita" Lillian Garcia said.

Then they started walking down the ramp and people we're booing them and Amy looked at Matt and he smiled then the match started and Matt was hitting Edge with right and lefts.

"Matt is going all out here he certainly wants revenge for what happened" Jr said.

"Can you blame him look at the lovely Lita" the king said.

Then Matt went for the twist of fate and Edge countered and knocked down the referee and called for Lita to get him a chair.

"This not right Edge is gonna retain after he beats Matt with a chair" Jr said.

"He wants to win by any means possible" the king said.

"That hussy she broke Matt's heart and know she's gonna stop him from winning the WWE title" Jr said.

Then Lita went into the ring with the chair.

"Give me the chair" Edge said.

"No" Lita said.

"Lita give me the chair" Edge said.

"Ok" Lita said.

"Now" Matt said.

Then Edge turned around.

"What's going on" Edge said and Lita hit him on the head with the chair and the crowed went nuts.

"She's turned Jr, she's turned her back on Edge" the king said.

"What does this mean" Jr said.

Then Lita took the chair out of the ring and Matt hit Edge with the moonsault and Lita went to revive the referee and Matt pinned Edge 123.

"And now here is the new WWE Champion Matt Hardy" Lillian Garcia said.

Then Lita hugged him and Matt kissed her and the crowed went nut's no one had expected this especially Adam.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 5 **

The next day when Trish got up John was leaving for the airport.

"Morning baby" John said.

"Morning" Trish said.

"Baby I'll be home in a few weeks" John said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

"Trish I'll ring you when I arrive" John said.

"Ok I might go over and see Amy later so I'll probably be there" Trish said.

"Ok I still can't believe what happened last night I'm so glad Matt beat Adam" John said.

"Me too I can't believe Amy's back with Matt and she didn't tell us" Trish said.

"I know we all would have been happy about it, baby I gotta go or I'm gonna miss my flight" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Trish said and kissed him.

Half an hour later Trish went to Amy's house and Matt was there.

"Hey Matt" Trish said.

"Hey Trish baby I'm gonna go I'll see you later" Matt said.

"Ok" Amy said and kissed him.

"You look happy" Trish said.

"I am" Amy said.

"Amy why didn't you tell me you and Matt were back together" Trish asked.

"I wanted too but Matt thought it would be best if we didn't tell anyone the only one who knew was Jeff" Amy said.

"Amy I'm really happy for you guys" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish so what's been happening with you and Jeff" Amy asked.

"Nothing we had a long talk yesterday and I told Jeff I'm with John now, so how do you think Adam gonna react after what happened" Trish asked.

"I don't know and I don't really care I don't know what I ever saw in him" Amy said.

"Amy why did you start seeing Adam" Trish asked.

"I don't know really" Amy said.

"Amy come on, there must have been something there" Trish said.

"I guess I was lonely Matt was out with an injury and I hadn't seen him in ages and one night I got drunk and Adam was there and it just happened then it kept happening. Then Matt found out and we broke up and I just don't know he was there" Amy said.

"So how did you and Matt get back together" Trish said.

Flashback

Amy was Jeff's place waiting for Jeff to get ready and Matt came over.

"Amy what are you doing here" Matt asked.

"I'm waiting for Jeff we're gonna go and see a movie" Amy said.

"Where's arsehole this evening" Matt asked.

"If you're talking about Adam I don't know where he is" Amy said.

"Can you tell my brother I'll be over tomorrow" Matt said.

"Matt, Jeff will be down in minute why don't you wait and tell him yourself" Amy said.

"I can't I gotta go" Matt said.

"Matt please stay we need to talk about this" Amy said.

"We've got nothing to say" Matt said.

"Matt please" Amy said.

"Ok what do you have to say that you haven't said before" Matt said.

"I never wanted any of this to happen, Matt I'm sorry for hurting you if I could take it back I would can you honestly think that I meant to hurt you" Amy said.

"I don't know what to believe any more Amy I gotta go" Matt said and left.

A couple of weeks later Matt came over to Amy's house.

"Amy I love you I want you back I don't care if you're with Adam I want to be with you" Matt said.

"Matt we can't do this I'm with Adam" Amy said.

"Amy I don't care" Matt said and kissed her.

"We've been together ever since I wanted to break up with Adam straight away me staying together with Adam was Matt's idea and I think it all worked out for the best I'm with Matt and Matt's the WWE Champ and Jeff's back TeamXtreme back together again" Amy said.

"Amy I'm glad everything working out for you" Trish said.

Then Matt came running in.

"Baby what's wrong" Amy asked.

"There's been an accident" Matt said.

"What who's been hurt" Amy asked.

"It's Jeff" Matt said.

"Matt what's happened to Jeff" Trish asked.

"I don't know any of the details Randy called me and told me Jeff came off his motorbike and he was taken to the hospital" Matt said.

"What hospital is he in" Amy asked.

"He's in the university hospital I'm going there now" Matt said.

"Matt can I come with you please" Trish asked.

"Sure but Randy said it was quite bad" Matt said.

"Matt he's gonna be ok he's Jeff Hardy and he won't leave me" Trish said.

"How do you know" Amy asked.

"He promised me years ago when he started driving a bike he wouldn't die on one and I believe in my heart he's gonna be ok" Trish said.

"I hope your right because I can't live without him I'm supposed to look out for him and protect him" Matt said.

"Matt this is not your fault Jeff likes to live life to the Extreme" Matt said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 6 **

After leaving Amy's house Matt, Amy and Trish went to the hospital and Randy and Carlito were there.

"Randy how is he" Matt asked.

"I don't know they haven't said anything" Randy said.

"Where's the doctors" Matt asked.

"Maybe there still sowing him up" Carlito said.

Then Trish stated crying and Randy hit him on the arm

"What when my cousin came off his bike he was pretty bad" Carlito said.

"Carlito man your not helping, Matt we're gonna go down to the canteen if there's any change can you call us" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy I will" Matt said.

"Carlito sometimes you can be a real idiot" Randy said.

"Why what did I say" Carlito said.

Trish was sitting on the chair crying and Amy went and sat next to her.

"Trish he's gonna be fine" Amy said.

"What if he's not I can't imagine Jeff not being here" Trish said.

"You still love him don't you" Amy asked.

"I never stopped" Trish said.

"Maybe this was supposed to happen as a way to tell you Jeff's the one you want" Amy said.

"Maybe Amy I just don't know what to do I love him and I do want to be with him but I'm with John" Trish said.

"Trish I can't tell you who to be with you need to follow your heart" Amy said.

"I need time to think" Trish said.

Then the doctor came over.

"Mr Hardy is awake now and he wants to see a lady called Trish" the doctor said.

"That's me" Trish said.

Then she went into the room and Jeff could see that she'd been crying.

"Baby don't cry I'm fine" Jeff said.

"Jeff I've never been more scared for anybody in my entire life" Trish said.

"Baby I'm sorry I put you through that" Jeff said.

Then Trish went and sat on the side of the bed.

"Jeff what happened" Trish asked.

"It was just a little accident I've been beaten up more in the ring" Jeff said and laughed.

"Jeff you had us all worried Matt thought he was gonna lose you" Trish said.

"Trish I'm fine I only have a concussion, a few bruised ribs and a badly sprained wrist" Jeff said.

"Jeff I told you not to get that bike" Trish said.

"I know I think maybe I'll just drive my car from now on" Jeff said.

"Jeff please don't ever put me through that again I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I never saw you again" Trish said.

"Babe don't worry about me I'm not going anywhere" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm sorry" Trish said.

"Trish you haven't done anything wrong" Jeff said.

"Yes I have I should have just been honest with you from when you first got back but I just didn't know how I didn't want to get hurt again and I'm with John so I couldn't truly admit how I feel" Trish said.

"So how do you feel" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I love you so much and I never wanna lose you again" Trish said.

"Baby I love you too but what are we gonna do your with John" Jeff said.

"Jeff as soon as John comes back from London I'm gonna tell him it's over" Trish said.

"Trish are you sure about this" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life" Trish said and kissed him.

Then Matt and Lita came in the room.

"Jeff I'll be outside if you need me" Trish said.

"Jeff you had us worried don't ever do that again" Matt said.

"Don't worry Matt I won't I've got to much to live for" Jeff said.

"Jeff what's just happened" Matt asked.

"Me and Trish just got back together" Jeff said.

"Congrats man I knew you'd get back together" Matt said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
